Disney DOOM!
by Charlie Death
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, however it all went wrong. Zim now finds him stuck on a malfunctioning ride at Disneyland surrounded by animatronics, water, Dib, Keef and Gaz. Much worse, someone else was waiting for a second chance at revenge.


**A/N:**Operation Head Pidgeons had an update by Tallest Sarah saying "_I've been wondering...how would ZIM react if Tak, Dib, Gaz, Keef and himself were somehow trapped in Disney World at dark? And I know Disney World has people there 24/7 but let's just say that all of the employees left or was trapped underground or something._" I left my response in the comments and decided that since she liked it that I would actually put it in story format. So here it is.

Also, for all you IZ fans who has not yet heard of or joined the OHP, I would suggest it. Message me for more information if you want, I'll be glad to inform you of it and infect you with the head pidgeons! :)

One last thing; I actually wrote something without pairings! Wow! I didn't think it was possible!

* * *

><p>It was a simple mission; infiltrate the enemy's fortress, the base that seemed to fuel all of the human children's energy, gain the power to control the human youth and use them as mindless zombie slaves to destroy all humanity. However it all went wrong. <em>Horribly<em> wrong.

Zim's breathing was loud and panicky; a loud sort of hyperventilation as he shot nervous glances at the water around him the moment the ride had come to a sudden halt. The whole class was on a field trip however, it had ended hours ago while Zim was left on a malfunctioning ride with _them_. He tried to step on the side for the hundredth time to jump onto the platforms above them rocking the boat and nearly falling in. In panic of the burning pain that would accompany contact with the water, Zim leapt back into the boat beside Keef.

"It's ok, Zimmy buddy! They'll come get us! I don't want you to fall in, you'll catch a cold!" Keef reassured with a loud overly cheery voice; a voice that if you listened to it so often and received constant phone calls from would become gut wrenchingly disturbing. He reached an arm around his green friend who pulled back in repulsion and nearly fell into the water yet again.

"Hands off of Zim!" Zim cried moving away from the edge and glancing back at the water, eyes wide and feeling claustrophobic between the water and the human child that didn't know the words "personal space".

"What's the matter, Zim? Afraid you'll fall in the water?" Dib asked as he leaned forward closer to Zim.

"Nonsense, Zim is not scared!" He replied, voice shaky and unconvincing.

"Then why don't you take a swim?" Dib asked as he pushed Zim to the edge.

Feeling his body weight fall back without any control or chances to correct himself, Zim sprung out his pak-legs and lept into the air before clumsily climbing up the edge of the platform shrieking like a little girl with laryngitis. Right now he didn't care if he exposed himself using the pak-legs, so long as he did not get any of the horrid water on him. His leap from the boat caused it to rock violently, threatening to tip its remaining three passengers in the water.

"Zim! If you get my game wet, you'll regret the day you were born!" Gaz shouted from below, her angered voice going unnoticed over the Irken invader's horrific screams.

The animatronic children from around the world continued to sing their song on a loop, their faces painted in fake hollow smiles and soulless glossy eyes staring ahead of them. A couple of them sent out sparks as they too malfunctioned with the rest of the ride, their movements stalling and becoming choppy, others heads moving in directions they weren't programmed to. Zim backed away in fear as they all seemed to stare at him as the audio track slowed to a disturbingly slow tempo with a warped voice that sounded satanic.

"Zim."

"GAAAH! THEY WANT MY ORGANS!" Zim shrieked as he held his arms out to bat away the animatronic children.

"No, Zim. I'm—"

"Noo! My superior organs!" Zim screeched again as he decapitated the nearest malfunctioning animatronic child with his pak leg.

"Zim!"

"NOO!" He began firing lasers at various different children, nailing a child who was supposed to be from the Netherlands in the stomach leaving a large gaping hole that spewed blue sparks as if it were bleeding electricity.

"Zim would you be quiet?" The voice screamed, finally reaching to the panicking Irken as not belonging to one of the robots around him. "You. . .you're an even worse invader than I thought before." Tak answered bluntly to the other's silence as she descended from the ceiling on her own pak legs.

"Tak? Where'd you come from?" Zim asked dumbfounded.

"I came to seek out my revenge on you. I decided that since you destroyed my plans to turn this planet into a hollow shell full of snacks for the Tallest, that I would send _you_ instead full of snacks."

"You're going to feed me snacks?" Zim enthusiastically bounced up and down at the thought of being fed by one of his enemies.

"What? No. I'll do what I was doing to the planet to you, since the Tallest hate you, they would be glad to have you gone and happy to receive snacks upon the news."

"The Tallest don't hate me," Zim chuckled with a wave of his hand. "They _love_ me; otherwise they wouldn't have sent me on this important mission."

"You don't have a—oh never mind. You waited so long that now we're trapped in here. I already looked around but there is no way out. All the doors are shut and we can't draw too much attention from the humans so—"

"We're TRAPPED INSIDE?" Zim shrieked as he began running around in circles flailing his arms around like limp noodles. While he ran around blindly screaming like a bludgeoning victim, he bumped into various other animatronics and promptly blew them up or smashed them into bits with the charred severed limbs of the others.

Dib and the others managed to get out of the boat to see what was going on, thanks to Keef and his "friend in need" senses who had used himself as a bridge between the boat and the platform before climbing up after them himself. Dib just watched Zim run around screaming with a look of pure disappointment in the mighty invader before noticing Tak. He immediately ran over her knowing that she was a bigger threat to Earth than Zim was, especially at the moment.

"Tak! What are you doing here? Trying to destroy the Earth again?" Dib asked throwing up a fist in the air menacingly. The invader who was staring down at the tracks under the water only shook her head. "Then what _are_ you doing here? Are you after Zim?"

Tak nodded and looked back up with a heavy sigh. "I was, but now I'm more concerned with getting out of here than dealing with him at the moment." She gestured behind her at Zim who was climbing on top of a small castle in the back trying to get away from Keef who held his arms out for a hug. Gaz was seated in the corner on top of one of the destroyed children playing her game ignoring everyone else.

"Mind if we. . .work together?" Dib asked as he peered back down in the water as Tak had been moments ago. Tak nodded in response but said nothing. "Then us, two enemies will work together to find a way out of here! Enemies working together for—"

Dib was cut off when one of the heads of the animatronic children flew from behind him, nailing him in the back of his abnormally large head. He would have toppled over the edge from the impact if Tak didn't pull him back by his coat.

"You're voice is stupid!" Gaz yelled as she chucked a discarded robotic eyeball at Dib as well, nailing him in the forehead as he looked back to see who threw the head.

He only rubbed his head and went back to talking to Tak devising a way out of there. With various robotic body parts everywhere and the slow repeating audio the place was giving him the creeps. He had half expected them to come to life to begin eating them all alive if he didn't know that it was Disney. . .on second thought, since it _is_ Disney, there was still a possibility of that happening. The two quickly realised that the only way out was to go through the small opening under the doors they had entered from on the boats, however the only opening was underwater so it would only save him and Keef, Gaz wouldn't want to get her precious games wet and the two aliens were allergic to Earthly water.

Zim glanced up from his hiding spot on the roof of the castle seeing Dib sitting beside Tak discussing something. Squinting to see what he was doing, noticed that they were scribbling something in the ash and dust he had created from all the explosions. Fury filled the small invader as he flew off of the castle and pulled Dib away from the other alien.

"You _dare_ go to Tak to formulate an escape plan rather come to _me_, the almighty ZIM?" He yelled as he jabbed his claws in accusing directions. Immediately they all started to bicker again about how they would even get out of there, all of which would be drowned out by Zim screaming that he's right, he will get them out because he was the superior being over everyone.

Keef became overfilled with joy at the sight of them all yelling about finding ways out that he could no longer contain the personal space consuming beast from within. "Group hug!" He cheered as he ran over, inhumanly reaching his arms all around the three and pulling them into a giant bear hug squeezing them tight. Zim screamed at the sudden close contact with everyone, managed to break free and tore Keef off of him like a Band-Aid on a hairy arm, quickly and very painfully. He ran over to a small little house that was untouched by Zim's panicked rampage and kicked in the door, tossed Keef inside and welded it shut with lasers from his pak. Without missing a beat, he ran away down to the other end of the ride screaming like a howler monkey, only to turn right back around in fear of the "fish humans" that were on the wall in the "underwater" segment of the ride.

Before anyone could say anything, one of the animatronic children with a missing eye walked over and picked up the severed limbs of its comrades and tossed them into the water. Dib jumped in fear to see them moving around alive as they piled up their demolished buddies into the water before hopping onto the pile of charred children. In the back, Gaz was pulling out wires and piecing others together and sending them on their way, their eyes glowing an evil red as the robotic children of doom marched to the wall and began pounding on it before lasers formed in their arms and they began blowing up the wall sending flaming chunks of rubble in every direction. The whole building shook dangerously as they blasted their way out, not afraid to catch one another in the crossfire. Gaz slowly walked up to the three who stared at the newly blasted hole in shock.

"I beat 'Zombie Robot Children from Hell 2'." Gaz mentioned before she climbed onto the pile of animatronic bodies and walked out to safety.

Zim, Dib and Tak all followed Gaz nervous and a bit scared about what the robotic children would do after they had escaped. The answer would be later obvious as that there was distant screaming in the background as the remaining tourists fled in fear of the Disney children of doom. As if the threat of one of the animatronic children bent on destruction turning around and heading back to them wasn't enough, the power of the entire place became compromised. Lights began to flicker and then right itself before going back to fluctuating.

"Right!" Dib spoke out cheerfully as he clapped his hands together. "We just need to find a way out now. . .does anyone have the map still?" He turned and looked at the others who just shrugged. "Alright then! I guess we'll just have to pick a direction and go there and eventually we'll reach the main entrance. I choose this way!" Dib pointed in the direction of ToonTown and started walking.

Everyone was reluctant to follow the insane large headed boy but it was best to be in a group than on their own with the robots Gaz reprogrammed. As they entered ToonTown, Zim began to shake and glance around nervously. The cartoony buildings that were warped and seemed so poorly constructed seemed to tower even higher and seemed more cruel and evil than happy and humourous than they were during the day. Not paying attention to where he was going, Zim bumped into a large object and fell back. He glanced up at it to see a large Goofy looming over him.

"GAH! EVIL DOG DEMON!" Zim jumped up screaming and running around, bumping into other displays and statues. Eventually he ran and clung to the only thing that seemed to be fearless in the entire park that was also less scary. He shivered and looked around nervously, legs shaking and eyes wide. He had lost one of his contacts in the middle of his frantic running about but his disguise was no longer a priority at the moment.

"Um. . .Zim. . .Could you let go of my arm?" Dib asked the cowering alien that clung to him. Suddenly realising what he was holding onto, Zim shoved Dib away and stood as tall as he could.

"Zim wasn't holding your arm! You lie!" His anger quickly passed as he continued to cower in the dark remaining close to the group, screeching every time they passed another statue of a Disney character. After half an hour of being lost and still finding no one in the park, they managed to reach the entrance. Zim was overly ecstatic and cheered, voice cracking from all his screaming.

Curiously, Dib stared at the group and though about different routes they could have taken that would have brought them earlier. Then it hit him. "Couldn't one of you just call your robots and have them bring your ship at our coordinates?" Dib asked pulling the two invaders' attention to him.

Zim and Tak both immediately frowned at the idea that Dib had known a quicker way out that made them look bad. In silent agreement they pulled out a sack and shoved it over Dib's head and pulled him inside tying it up. Gas kicked the bag and helped the two dragged it off to the nearest dumpster and dumped him inside. His voice was drowned out by the lid of the dumpster as they walked away in peaceful silence.

"Thank you. His voice was really annoying." Gaz thanked monotonely as she started a new game and walked away in a different direction than the others.

-ONE MONTH LATER-

Gaz continued to play her video games undisturbed. Membrane never noticed Dib's absence since Gaz still had the robot Dib running around doing chores. Zim was _finally_ regaining his voice and screamed in horror every time he saw a Disney character remembering the traumatic event that had recently occurred. Tak gave up on ever getting revenge on Zim if only because she felt so sorry for him and realised that he would just end up hurting himself more than she could to him herself. Keef was later found, mistaken for one of the animatronic children and is now part of It's a Small World. Lastly, somewhere in the country they found a mutant creature with a large head that they believed was formed from the ice cream bites called "Dibs" because it kept saying its name was Dib. There is a new segment of Mysterious Mysteries based on its discovery airing the next week.


End file.
